Rattle Head
by MauveOkami
Summary: HTT is invited to play another show with Love Crysis, but a Megadeth tribute band called Rattle Head catches their eye. This is my first solo fanfic, so i would appreciate any reviews.
1. Chapter 1

It was a friday, and last period had just ended. Ritsu ran into the light music club room more excited than usual.

"Guys! I just got us another gig with Love Crysis!"

"Ritsu, why would you go ahead and book a gig without telling any of us?" Mio asked, brushing her long, black hair out from under her bass strap.

"Well, Maki wanted us to play another show with them like we did on new years."

"I'll make you girls some costumes!" Sawako exclaimed after seemingly appearing out of thin air.

"I don't think that's necessary." Azusa said while slapping away cat ears Yui was trying to put on her head, and Tsumugi was trying to get Mio out from under the table.

Time Skip

It was two days after Ritsu let everybody know about the concert, and HTT was on their way to the venue. The five girls were walking down the street talking about their set list when two loud vehicles drove by. The first one was a flat black, convertible '57 bel air with two people and three guitar cases and they were blasting War Ensemble by Slayer. The second vehicle was a turquoise '55 ford f100 with two more people and many cases which seemed to be a drum kit and some full stack amps in the bed of the truck. They saw the two cars go around the corner as they pried Mio off the light pole.

"Do you think they were going to the show?" Yui asked.

"I think that's Rattle Head." Ritsu said pulling out a folded up flier for the concert. "Rattle Head is a Megadeth tribute band from Osaka, they are playing second. So, they go after us and before Love Crysis."

"Megadeth?" Mugi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One of the big 4 thrash metal bands: Metallica, Slayer, Megadeth, and Anthrax." Mio said in a matter-of-fact tone, while shuddering from the thought of the genre she found the scariest.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the venue. Azusa noticed the two vehicles from earlier and the four people unloading. Yui wanted to go and talk to them, but Mio made a b-line for the door.

POV Change

I was on stage at the place we were playing at, setting up my pedals. I took my black and blue David Ellefson signature 5-string Kelly bird bass out of it's case and plugged it in. I pulled out my 3 mm pick and played the intro of peace sells at about two times the normal bpm, which is my usual warm up. I got a couple looks from the band that walked in a couple minutes before as I was just finishing up. We got our drummer's kit set up on a wheeled platform since we were going on second and had a much larger kit than the other two bands. By the way, my "name" is David, but my real name is Matt. Our band is a Megadeth tribute band called Rattle Head. I'm on bass and backing vocals, Dave is on guitar and vocals, Greg is on guitar and backing vocals, and Dijon plays drums. Oddly enough, we all had the first names of the original Megadeth lineup, besides myself. Also weird, we're all from the west coast, but due to an odd chain of events, we now live in Osaka. We plugged in all our pedals, went through sound check, and went to get ready.

Mio's POV

I ran straight through the front door of the building, trying to avoid that other band at all costs. We got our set list sheet and sat at a table. Yui and Ritsu started fighting over it so my eyes drifted over to the stage. I saw someone hunched over, setting up pedals. He got up and grabbed what looked like a thunder bird, but I quickly realized it wasn't. I figured he was one of the guys from Rattle Head, he had black cut off jeans that ended six inches below his knee, a black denim vest with many patches, a Megadeth "Rust In Peace" shirt, dark red hair a bit shorter than mine, dark brown eyes, and the nails on his left hand were black with red on the tips. I heard a riff being played very fast, his hands were moving too fast for my eyes to keep up. I mostly think of metal as nothing but loud nonsense, but what he was playing seemed very technical. I realize those guys are intimidating, but I decided I was going to ask that boy to teach me how to play that song. He finished playing, glanced at me quickly, and walked off. We watched Love Crysis and Rattle Head do sound checks, which eventually led to us getting on stage for a quick sound check before we went to rest a bit before the show.

Matt's POV

The opening band just got off stage. I wanted to watch their sound check, but I had to lock up the cars. I went backstage to practice a little bit before the opening band started, even though they wouldn't start for another forty five minutes. I was playing Poison Was The Cure because I hadn't played chords for a while, but I noticed a pair of grey eyes looking at me. The guys were on a snack run, so I didn't have a reason to avoid her. I don't like dealing with people because I'm socially awkward unless I'm onstage.

"May I help you?" I asked in the most polite tone I knew.

"How did you see me?"

"Well, 50% of you was sticking out from behind an amp that was 5 feet from my face."

"Oh, well, I was wondering if maybe you could teach me that riff you were playing earlier. My name is M-Mio by the way." she outstretched her hand and, just too see what it's like when Dave does it, kissed it.

"I'm David, go grab your bass and I'll show you." she turned bright red and grabbed her left-handed 1962 fender jazz bass and sat next to me. I played the riff slowly so she saw which frets to play and when to strum. About twenty minutes later, she could play it at normal speed with no mistakes.

"I'm impressed, it took me at least two hours to learn that."

She turned bright red again, "T-thanks, but it was h-hard to play that even with mistakes."

A worker came and beckoned Mio to get on stage because they were about to start. She quickly thanked me and left. I put down my bass and went to watch the show.

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading! This was a kind of spontaneous fanfic and I plan on making it kinda short. Please leave any critiques, they are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt's POV

I sat down at the table my band mates were at and started talking while Mio's band was getting set up.

"Dude, what did you do to that chick?" Greg asked me jokingly while pointing at Mio, who was beet red.

"I pulled a Dave."

"What the hell is a Dave?" Dijon added to the conversation. I pointed at the back of my hand. "Oh, that's right, Dave's a lady killer!"

"Will you guys shut the fu..." Dave was saying before I stopped him.

"Quiet, they're starting."

A chick with short, brown hair with two yellow hair clips ran up to the mic.

"Hi everybody! We are Ho Kago Tea Time! We've played here before and..."

"Get on with it!" Dijon yelled. I punched him in the arm.

"How much did you drink?" I asked him.

"You know I can't perform sober."

"You're still an ass."

"...Fuwa Fuwa Time!" finished the girl who seemed completely unfazed by our idiot drummer's outburst.

The guitarist with the red mustang started the song and was quickly joined by the girl with the les Paul, their drummer, keyboardist, and Mio. Then the girl with the les Paul got up to the mic and started singing, and Mio sang some backing vocals. They got to the chorus and switched places singing after it. I liked Mio's voice as a lead better than backing. They eventually got into the bridge that led to a short guitar solo. Mio had a vocal solo with light drums, guitar, and bass. An aggressive part came up which all of Rattle Head got into. After that, they started rapping up the song and eventually finished. Overall, everyone seemed to like Ho Kago Tea Time .

"This is our last song: No Thank You." Mio said to the audience. This song immediately got me. It was pretty heavy, but in their style. Mio's singing gave me chills all over. I was a little upset when they wrapped up their set, but that sadness quickly depleted when I realized we were up next.

Mio's POV

We put away our instruments and started to move the drums and everything else, but Rattle Head did that for us. We thanked them and went to find a place to sit. We found a nice spot next to the stage but David and some other big guy hopped down from the stage and started moving the tables in the front, clearing out a large space in front of the stage.

"What are you guys up to?" Yui asked David.

"Clearing out a space for the mosh pit." He replied cheerfully, pointing to a group of people who looked similar to the four guys in front of us. "You girls might want to move back a bit."

"Why?" Ritsu asked rudely.

"Well, shoes and fist go flying, and I don't like people getting hurt unless they get themselves into it."

"Good point." Mugi said as we all moved back. One of the staff gave David a thumbs up and he and the other guy jumped back onto the stage. The singer and drummer rolled out the drum set while David and the guitarist moved the tables. They grabbed their instruments and got ready. All of their fans ran up to the space where the tables used to be, then the singer got up to the mic.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" he was answered with some yeahs and whistles. "Alright. We're going to start off with some Megadeth, but we got a surprise for any Anthrax fans later. This first one is called Take No Prisoners!"

The lead guitarist started playing and then everyone else played a short part and kept switching off until they all played together. They led into the first verse which consisted of the lead singer singing through clenched teeth and the other three yelling responses. The mosh pit was in full swing by now. The guitars switched off playing and led into a short bass solo from David. They got back into aggressive playing and singing. The front man sang, "Don't ask what you can do for your country! Ask what your country can do for you!" and started the outro/guitar solo. The outro was simply "Take no prisoners." and "Take no shit!" They kept going until they stopped with one last "Shit!" the lead singer smiled and pointed to David. He nodded, flicked his pick into the mosh pit, and started playing what I can only assume was the intro to an Anthrax song. David stepped up to mic while still playing that same riff and said, "Dave can't sing like Joey Belladonna, so I'm singing this one!"

After a couple more repeats of the intro riff, the guitars and drums joined in. David started riding the sixth fret on the e-string, which went through the first and second verses. The chorus came up quickly and started out with, "No such thing as tomorrow. All we want, 2, 3, go!" and the rest of the verse was the repetition of, "Time, got the time tick tick tickin' in my head." three times which is followed by the repetition of, "Tickin' in my head." three times. They then transitioned to the next two verses and the chorus again. The chorus was followed by Dave and the other guitarist playing the intro riff a couple times. The guitars faded out and it was just the drums and bass. David played an interesting bass solo which consisted of slapping and normal playing. Half way through the solo, the guitars came back in. After the solo, they quickly got to the chorus again which went on longer than usual. The song was wrapped up with a couple kicks on the bass drum. After they said their thanks, Rattle Head packed up their instruments. I was really surprised from the last song. I had the idea that all metal was scary and about Satan and killing people, but that isn't necessarily what all metal is. I was always too scared to look into the different genres of metal, but now I know there is some that I'm not scared of. I looked to my right to tell Ritsu, she was clutching a Rattle Head album and a bass pick that was nearly in half.

"Where did you get those?" I asked her.

"The Rattle Head fan club runs a merch table in the back."

I was about to go get my own cd until I heard two loud vehicles outside, which could only be Rattle Head. I ran out the door and headed straight for the car in front.

"David! Wait!" I yelled running up to the convertible.

"What's up?"

"Where are you going?"

"We have a meeting with the head of a small record label."

"Are you coming back afterwards?"

"Well, this meeting is more like a recording session. We'll most likely be going home at around three in the morning. So, sorry, no."

"Oh," I felt kind of sad, "here's my number if you come back." I said giving him my phone number.

"We'll be back next week for another meeting." he said smiling "I'll see you then."

"Oooo! Matt finally got a girlfriend!" Greg yelled from the truck. Dave slapped him.

"Anyway, see ya later!" David (who I guess is actually named Matt) said as he drove off. Ritsu ran out with her new cd and a sharpie, but quickly became upset.

"They'll be back next week, you can get the album signed then."

Ritsu's face quickly lit up.

"You're such a fan girl."

"Shut up."

A/N: I decided against making this story short. Also, yes, it is odd for a tribute band to get signed to a record label, but you'll see what happens soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is total bull shit!" Dave screamed while nearly punching a hole in the wall outside of the recording studio.

"What did you expect? Do you think we're just gonna make it as a tribute band?" Dijon said with an angry tone rarely used by him.

"I don't see the problem with writing our own songs." Greg added to the conversation.

"That's the problem with you! You never have a problem with anything!" Dijon yelled, smashing his beer bottle next to Greg's feet. Just then, Matt walked out of the building.

"Are you guys seriously fighting before we've even had any significant fame."

"Matt, I swear to god, if you signed that contract." Dave said with a readied fist.

"What would you do?"

"Probably murder you right here."

Matt held up the contract which had yet to be signed. He pulled out a lighter and burned it.

"That contract was shit anyway. No royalties, only one album, our music would be heavily edited, more bull shit, etcetera. But, that asshole did have a point, we aren't gonna get anywhere as a cover band."

"Are you crazy?! We can't write for shit, that's why we play other people's music!" Dave yelled at Matt.

"It can't possibly be that hard, let's go get dinner and think about this."

Time Skip

"We might as well think of songs now. D, what're your favorite hobbies?"

"You know damn well, Matt. Drinking, fighting, chicks, knowing that I'm still alive after all the shit I do to myself."

"Still alive, hmmm. How about we make a song called Alive For Now."

"You still need to write lyrics and music, dumbass." Dave pointed out.

"I already have some lyrics."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Alright, tell me what you have."

"Let me write down what I have so far." Matt grabbed a napkin and a pen and started writing.

 _Wakin' up, empty bottles, next to some chick from the other night._

 _Wakin' up, empty bottles, feelin' the pain from that fight._

 _I got a liver, it barely functions! That's okay cuz I'm..._

 _Alive for now! Alive for now! Alive for now! But I'm still kickin'!_

 _Alive for now! Alive for now! Alive for now! But I'm still kickin'!_

"And then that would trail into some more verses and a guitar solo."

"if you finish the lyrics, the rest of us can work on the music." Greg said with excitement in his voice.

"This is gonna kick ass!" Dijon yelled which got them looks from the other people in the restaurant. The four guys finished eating, got in their cars, and made the long trip back home.

A Week Later

"Shit!" Dave yelled after hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Matt asked from the living room.

"We got taken off the list for that gig at the studio!"

"That prick, he said that we would still play even if we refused the contract."

"We should have our own concert outside of the studio in the bed of the truck." Dijon said, not looking away from tv.

"You're a god damn genius!" Dave yelled from the other room.

A Few Hours Later

"Ok, we have everything set up, and no one knows what we're doing." Matt said to the rest of his band mates.

"Did you invite your little girlfriend?" Greg asked mockingly.

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend. Second of all, yes. Apparently their drummer is a fan."

"Hey guys, the fan club is starting to show up." Dave said while tinkering with his amp.

The four guys went over to a table set up by the Rattle Head fan club to sign some stuff and talk to their small group of fans. After everyone had shown up, including HTT, Rattle Head grabbed their instruments and started the show.

"How's everybody doing?" Dave asked the audience, which responded with cheers. "Well, those assholes in there kicked us off the show. So, this is sort of a little protest. Now, everyone raise a big middle finger to that building and tell them to go fuck themselves!" the crowd did as they were told, needless to say, somebody in the studio called the cops. Rattle Head decided to play a few songs before they got in trouble.

"This one's called Peace Sells!" Greg yelled. Dijon started kicking the bass drum, which the crowd started clapping along with. Matt stepped forward while clapping along. He stopped clapping, looked around, and slid down to the seventh fret on the A string to start the opening bass riff. Greg came in after a couple repeats, which then led into the first verse.

 _What do you mean, "I don't believe in god"? I talk to him every day._

 _What do you mean, "I don't support your system"? I go to court when I have to._

 _What do you mean, "I can't get to work on time"? I got nothing better to do._

 _And what do you mean, "I don't pay my bills"? Why do you think I'm broke? Huh?_

Dave, Greg, and Matt played the riff that pops in and out during the chorus while Dijon played throughout the whole part.

 _If there's a new way,_

 _I'll be the first in line._

 _But, it better work this time._

Greg and Dave played a short intro to the second verse, which could have been a solo if they weren't playing simultaneously.

 _What do you mean, "I hurt your feelings"? I didn't know you had any feelings._

 _What do you mean, "I ain't kind"? Just not your kind._

 _What do you mean, "I couldn't be the president, of the United States of America"? Tell me something, it's still we the people, right?_

They all played the part that led into the chorus while smiling to each other.

 _If there's a new way,_

 _I'll be the first in line._

 _But, it better work this time._

 _If there's a new way,_

 _I'll be the first in line._

 _But, it better work this time._

There was a brake in singing for guitar solos which led into the final part.

 _Can you put a price on peace?_

Greg started playing the intro a little faster than Matt played it. The others came in after a couple repeats of the riff.

 _Peace,_

 _Peace sells,_

 _Peace,_

 _Peace sells,_

 _Peace sells, but who's buying?_

 _Peace sells, but who's buying?_

 _Peace sells, but who's buying?_

 _Peace sells, but who's buying?_

 _No, peace sells_

By the time the song ended, alot of people from inside the studio were in the crowd of Rattle Head fans.

"Are you guys having a good time?" Matt yelled to the audience, who responded with cheers and applause. "Good, but I hear sirens, so we're gonna jam till we get caught. Go crazy!"

The four guys: Dave standing in front of the open tailgate, Greg standing to the left of Dave, Matt standing to the right, and Dijon sitting at his drum set in the bed of the truck, played for a solid five minutes before the police showed up.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to put out this chapter, today was my first day of school and I've been preparing for a while and didn't have alot of writing time. I actually finished it sixth period. So, it'll be hard, but I'll try to write throughout the school year. See you next chapter!


End file.
